Liam Finds His Own Yaoi Path
by Mortal Anonymous
Summary: Your stats weren't high enough, you made mistakes, but you wanted that yaoi ending, dammit!


**A/N:** I heard that the demo version of this path resulted in these two getting together, but I've never gotten to see it, and seeing that there was no alternate ending for current lose conditions, I decided I wanted to make one. Just for fun. **A/N**

...

Alright, you've done it. You've spent the last three weeks using whatever bullshit you could come up with to cover your ass from your friends' wrath after they discovered your twisted, perverted obsession with drawing gay porn of them. But more than that, you've also worked tirelessly to seize the opportunity Liam's unexpected flowering interest in the subject matter has given you.

You've played along with his drooling drive to master the 'yaoi art form'. You've catered to the humble but overeager student persona he's adopted, doing your best to hide how horny being addressed as 'sensei' really makes you. You've done everything you possibly could to groom Liam into a fine young yaoi artist. It's actually kind of scary how passionate about the subject he's become, and in fact his obsession might now be stronger than yours. Things hadn't gone perfectly – need you be reminded of how poorly the suggestion to turn Liam's Instagram into a yaoi modeling blog for 'other artists' had been taken? - but the moment was here. You still felt you'd done well enough to ask Liam to prom. All that time together over one very large shared interest surely had to earn you a _little_ fanged purple ass, right? Your gross shamelessness for manipulating people into sleeping with you knows no bounds.

Liam's face shifted uncomfortably when the question was asked, his eyes going to the side to awkwardly avoid yours. His large, bat-like ears dip slightly.

"Um, about that..." he begins in a way that makes your heart drop faster than your follower count, "I'm sorry, sensei, but I'm afraid I really only see you as that. A sensei. Plus, a student-teacher relationship is one of the more easily cringe-worthy cliches. I've enjoyed our time together and I've learned so much, but yaoi is my true love now! I think I'm finally ready to throw myself into that glorious world alone!"

As Liam brims with confidence, and you try one last-ditch attempt to come up with that magical convincing bullshit you're so good at concocting, you're interrupted by a noise of thunderous destruction, followed by a hundred flaming splinters of destruction passing at eye level.

"WAIT!"

Both of you turn to find Damien storming up to you. He hadn't burst through anything, but had ripped a nearby door off its hinges and smashed it to pieces just to throw it at you as a distraction.

To be fair, it was quite effective.

Fist clenched, Damien snarls angrily at you, "Don't you DARE say what I think you're about to say, loser! I'M the one taking this nerd to prom!"

You and Liam blink. This was news to both of you. Neither of you had seen Damien at all these past weeks. Not after he'd stormed off once your whole 'gay porn of your friends' secret had been revealed.

"Actually, I'd already turned them down," Liam points out. He's about to expound on that when Damien presses, "SHUT UP!" The red devil child clears his throat awkwardly, clearly trying to suppress a growing blush that suggests he realizes he was late on his theatrical entrance, but also that he is nervous.

"Also, good! Because like I said, you're going with ME! And before you ask any stupid questions...I just...thought things over and realized I'm fighting an urge to cuddle. Cuddle _Liam!_" Damien's face is expertly failing at hiding his rising blush with gruff anger. Pointedly, he steps closer to the vamp with a man-bun and grabs his waist to tug him possessively closer.

Liam blinks at Damien in stun, but a tinge of pink splashes his own cheeks as he's grabbed. He'd drawn similar poses quite a few times already, so to experience it was...

Damien goes on, now more to Liam than you. "Seeing this loser's 'yaoi' was a shock. It was like confronting all of my toughest emotions at once! And I hate emotions! But I'm tough, so I put myself through the most grueling emotional workout possible! Hardcore open discussion with my dads! Intense incense therapy! Fiery soul-searching! And well, yeah! Turns out all the stuff it made me feel was mainly a realization that I fuckin' love you, nerd! I wanna do all the shirtless cuddling together!"

The way he scruffs the front of Liam's shirt to jostle him would look amazingly like a shake-down if not for what Damien is saying. "So will you go to the fuckin' prom with me or what?!"

Liam wobbles like a limp noodle as Damien throttles him, his expression like he's unable to believe what he's hearing, but his blush has crept to spread over his entire face during Damien's speech. Once he's done being shaken, a fanged half-grin spreads excitedly on his face.

"Ha! This is _perfect!_" Liam's eyes gain that passionate sparkle you've become familiar with as he eagerly replies, "Don't you see? The yaoi has become the truth! Sensei's vision has come true! Here is our chance to live it! Yes, Damien! Your brutish but well-meaning confession has me aroused! I will be your date!"

Damien takes his turn blinking as he processes the response, but then his wild grin takes over. "I barely understood a word you said, but...FUCK YEAH!" He is very excited by the acceptance, as evidenced by the way he hoists Liam off the ground and begins spinning him around like a ragdoll. Liam instinctively uses his vampire powers to float out of fear of being smashed into something, but it turns out all he has to worry about is his lips smashing into Damien's. The devil boy tugs the floating one down far enough for an aggressive kiss. Liam seems to mind this less.

You watch, horrified as this scene plays out with you being long forgotten. Did your yaoi really do this? Are you really some amazingly-gifted yaoi prophet and you just didn't know? Even worse, now you don't have a date for prom!

You stand alone by the punch bowl during the dance. Liam and Damien are stealing a lot of attention under the disco ball seemingly set up just for the scenario as they dance close together in the artistically-glittering air. Shirtless, of course. People applaud as Liam dips Damien to steal a perfectly-posed kiss. You taught him well.

The pair seems happy at least. Even when they're not posing, they seem to be enjoying their date. Damien looks to know that Liam has a hidden wild side, and enjoys making a game of trying to coax it out. Liam mostly remains unimpressed and enjoys a sense of superiority in watching Damien make an ass of himself. But it is a fond sense of superiority. At least, you think, you won't have to raise Liam's mpreg baby if that part comes true.

Though you're happy for your friends in the end, you lament the power of your art as the dance goes on, sharply deciding to give up yaoi forever for fear it will destroy all of your future romantic endeavors. Gifted as you are, you simply cannot risk it possibly having impacted your chances of getting laid. You're the horniest kid at Monster H- wait, that's the trademarked one, isn't it? - Monster _School,_ after all!


End file.
